gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Camilo Flores
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Flatbed page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Winter Moon (Talk) 18:40, August 19, 2012 Barracks OL uncovered. Pretty sure I used to see them a lot, I wonder if they got quietly patched out of the game at some point? I'll keep an eye out and see if I can get evidence at current patch version of an uncovered spawn. smurfy (coms) 03:01, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and you can get a Fieldmaster with an implement/trailer at Grapeseed, on Lucky Jim's Ranch almost 100% spawn rate for me on PS3 (or might have been PS4 - to be confirmed). smurfy (coms) 04:25, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Fieldmaster evidence: snapmatic link with geotag smurfy (coms) 05:03, December 8, 2014 (UTC) No, I think you are right about the Barracks, I don't think they spawn "topless" any more. That's why I left your edit there rather than reverting it. And yes, you are also correct that there are no "hitchable" parked implements that you can hook up to a Fieldmaster hitch, even if you de-hitch a rake, you cannot hitch any random parked implement as they are static scenery objects rather than vehicles. smurfy (coms) 06:03, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Pretty sure that they can spawn (un-hitchable as mentioned above), at least I've seen one in the enhanced version - see the yellow trailer in this shot: ? smurfy (coms) 06:35, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Mammoth Patriot ATV I have created a new page with a few improved details for the Patriot inspired ATV. I have also marked the old page for deletion. Leo68 (talk) 02:50, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Wow I don't have the option of blocking users, so you don't even have to worry about that. " Just because you are one of those guys with customized pages, titles such a Patroller and everything doesn't mean that you are able to kill a simple user with a barely builded user page. I'm not edit to be one of those guys with a merit to say "I'm awesome, guys", "I'm a patroller, guys", "Look at my user page, guys" ." What does that mean? I never claimed to be superior to anyone because I am a patroller or because I have a large user page, using this as an argument is invalid and I don't see the point of talking about user pages about that. I became a patroller because I wanted to be one (I was recommended as a patroller by an admin). I have a large user page because I like to have a large user page, and I never used it as a reason to "kill" other people. I never abused of a rank or anything to do whatever I want (I am a "nothing" on other Wikis, and that does not prevent me from removing certain edits, like many others would've done). I considered your Water Cannon to be not trivial. In fact, I never considered facts such as "A is the only B that C" trivial, whether if it comes from you or anyone, even a bureaucrat (it's called "sky is blue" trivia). For your edits to the Unknown plane and ATV, I try to keep speculative content out of the Wiki. By the way, I saw that you undo'd my removal on the ATV page, and I did not even reverted that. So honestly, I don't see the point of saying I am annoying because I removed only three of your edits. You said "I feel proud of my effort that is 100% approved and very readable.". I never (or at least I don't remember) undo'd your work on other pages other than the unknown plane the ATV and the vehicles mounted weapons. You did generally good job (nearly 1000 edits), but I don't think there is a single Wikia user whose edits never got reverted at least once. We all had our edits reverted 2 or 3 times. The day all humans will agree with each other, I'll be probably already dead. I never asked you to leave. I never said you are useless. You don't have to be frustrated because three of your edits got reverted. If you disagree with it, you can simply ask me why, and I'll be glad to answer and discuss it with you (I did that with many users). But posting messages to make assumptions about me (as seen above) does not help. So please try to stay calm when an edit of yours is reverted instead of quitting. 19:28, December 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: I started Wikia 4 months ago. At first I didn't know shit about Wikitext (I was exclusively using the new Visual Editor, which was a pain in the ass to use before it was updated). As for my userpage, it is big mainly thanks to the knowledge of others. Many features of my page were copy/paste from others' userpages and I just changed what had to be changed. Copy/paste is basically the best way to improve your knowledge. My tip, if you want to start improving this you should start using the source editor more frequently. Use for support, and you'll see it's not that hard. And, about coloring text, it works like that: text produces text. You can swap "red" with any valid color name/hex. And TBH, my userpage is not that good. I already saw users that had some goddamned fancy pages with lots of coding that I couldn't even use. My page is mostly text. Your "Vehicle Mounted Weapons" page is pretty useful IMO. And it's successful here, you can just say that by looking at its history. 20:53, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Sky is blue trivia See:The manual of style. "Sky is blue" is stating the obvious. i.e. the Submersible and Kraken both only ever come in yellow. smurfy (coms) 02:50, December 13, 2014 (UTC)